


A Message In The Stars

by dancingVoid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, F/F, Feels, Flashbacks, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at this, Kanaya is never actually mentioned by name, New Universe, Post-Endgame, Sadstuck, Separation, it's sad, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingVoid/pseuds/dancingVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids won the game, and entered their universe. Little did they know, the trolls couldn't come with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Message In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last fall, and only just found it again. Rosemary is the definite theme, though it's never stated, and it's slightly implied that we are currently living in the new universe and this is the how the zodiacs came to be.  
> Feedback is appreciated, but please no unconstructive hate.  
> I mean, I can't stop you from doing it.  
> There's nothing I can do.  
> But please don't.

John’s sitting on the roof of the kids shared house, staring at the sky. It’s been a year. A year since they had won the game and claimed the prize. A year since they had entered their new universe. A year since they had realized, too late, that the trolls couldn't come with them. He shivers, remembering. 

_“No!”_  
_There are tears streaming down Rose's face as she stares at the portal. Or rather, where it was a few seconds ago. It had closed as soon as they had come through._  
_“Jade, find a way back! There must be one!”_  
_Jade looks at her with concern and shakes her head. “There isn't a way back, or if there is it's beyond my powers.”_

“Hey John.”  
John looks up and smiles. “Hi Roxy! Where are the others?“  
She sits down next to him. “Janey's making a celebratory cake, and trying to teach everyone else how.”

_Jake stares at the empty space, then at Rose. “Rose, everyone, I'm sorry. This is my fault. I was the last one through, I should've had them go first. I feel just awful, I hope you can forgive me.”  
Dirk sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Jake stop. I doubt they could've gotten through anyway. There's probably some kind of fucked-up rule that only the players of that session can enter the new universe.”_

There's some shouting from the kitchen, and Dave comes up to the roof, as stoic as ever.  
“John, tell your mom that sneaking apple juice into the batter in no way ruined it. She simply doesn't appreciate it's full glory.”  
Roxy bursts out laughing. “You put aj in a chocolate cake? Haven't you learned not to mess with Jane's baking?”

_It's a month later, and they're sitting in the newly completed house. Earth has been drained of it's floodwaters, courtesy of John, and placed into an orbit similar to it's old one, around a star similar to their old sun, courtesy of Dave and Jade._  
_Roxy comes downstairs, looking worried. “She's still not talking. She's in her room.”_  
_"We can't let her go on like this!” John whisper-shouts, “We have to do something!”_  
_Dave groans. “You know Rose though, she won't change until she decides she should.”_  
_“Or until she finds a project…” Roxy looks at them, a faint sparkle back in her eyes. “I think I have an idea!”_

John glances over to the other side of the roof. Rose is sitting there messaging Jade, making sure everything's ready. She's taking pictures of the sketches and sending them to her again, even though they’ve all had the images.

_This moment had taken careful planning, and if Rose's mind isn't as sharp as it usually is it might not work. They had coaxed her downstairs, and were all sitting around the table, having just finished dinner. John noted that she hadn't eaten much, and hopes fervently it does work. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Roxy give a small nod to Jane._  
_“I'm so glad this orbit is the same as the old one! The year’s the same length, so we can know when our birthdays are!” Jane smiles brightly, glancing over at Jake. His was the risky part._  
_"What did our troll pals call them, wriggling days?”_  
_There’s a small noise from Rose, and John looks over to see her staring determinedly at some point in front of her, a few tears in her eyes. He looks desperately at Roxy, silently telling her to speed it up. She gets the message and leans back in her chair, looking completely relaxed._  
_“Ya know, now that we're all gods and have our own universe and shit, I feel like we should do something dramatic. A message in the stars, telling everyone in this frog to never forget us.”_  
_Rose stands up and runs to her room, and Roxy’s eyes follow her, the relaxation completely gone._  
_"Do you think it worked?”_  
_Dave nods. “She'll probably come down in a bit with some big complicated plan.”_

John stands up and walks over to Rose, leaving Dave and Roxy arguing about whether chocolate and apples should be mixed. He sits down next to her and she looks up.  
“Is everything ready?”  
“I think so. What was that shouting about?”  
“Dave put aj in Jane's chocolate cake.”  
Rose shakes her head, looking amused. “Of course he did.”

_She presented her plan a few days later. She had taken it farther than any of them had thought of, but that was to be expected with her.  
“A tribute. They helped us, it's the least we can do.” Her voice wavers slightly but she presses on. “We'll put their signs in the stars. Jade can move them around to form the correct shapes.”_

Jake, Dirk, and Jane come up, covered in varying amounts of flour. Jane shoots Dave a glare and John winces in sympathy, quickly speaking up.  
“Uh, hey Jane! C’mere she's about to start!”  
Jane walks over to him, sitting down and smoothing out her skirt. “The cake should be ready when it's over. Luckily I thought to make extra.”

_It took about three weeks to get everything worked out. Rose threw herself completely into the project: mapping the sky, sketching the designs, figuring what stars should be moved. They all helped where they could, but it was her project. Jade was out most of the time, making sure she could safely move each of the stars. Rose was in a nearly manic state in the beginning, but as the days progressed she became more and more like herself again, to the relief of the others. The first time she made a sarcastic comment they had a mini celebration, downstairs after she had gone to bed. She was back._

A light flashes in the sky, and John looks up. It’s time. Stars start to disappear from parts of the sky and reappear in others. He lies down on the roof and watches, surrounded by his friends, as the symbols appear. While the last stars are being moved, he turns his head and looks at Rose. She's looking at the new constellation right above them, the Maryam sign, and there are tears glistening in her eyes. As he watches, her lips move, mouthing words he can easily distinguish.  
_"I will never forget. I will always love you.”_


End file.
